The Musician of The Night
by thedemonsnake
Summary: The team have been hearing songs played at night! Will they find the person? Or have they already have?


(Author's Note- I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS GO! Please go easy in the reviews because this is my first fanfic I've written. Enjoy!)

'GUUUYYYYSSSS! We think we found the person who kept playing songs in the middle of the night on this security video tape!' Beast Boy and Cyberborg hollered to the other who looked up and stopped what they were doing except for Robin whose eyes widened in panic.

Raven rolled her eyes and floated to the curved, long, pink couch. The door opened to reveal Starfire who flew to the couch and Robin whose face was pale as if he saw a ghost.

' Let us see this so called "video" shall we, friends?" Asked Starfire politely. The others noded eagerly ( Except Raven who gave a simple nod and Robin who gave a reluctant slow nod). Beast Boy shoved the tale in the VCR and bounced back to the couch with Cyberborg who sat across. The T.V screen flickered and showed… to the amazement and shock of the team except Robin who was blushing in embarrassment, Robin who looked sideways to make sure no one's there and walked to the middle. He then bent down and tugged at the rug. There was a secret door, with gleaning hinges. He opened slowly and pulled out a rosewood violin and laid it down gently. He turned back to take out a black leather seat. He placed alongside the piano and closed the door softly and pulled up the rug. He grabbed the seat and placed it in the middle section of the piano. He took out some papers and a pencil and started to write down something. He tapped it against his chin thoughtfully until his eyes widened an furiously scribbled down the though he had. He sighed and sat up, then cleared his throat and began to play the composition he wrote:

(Author's Note- This song is "Earned It" by The Weeknd. This song appeared in the 50 shades of grey movie soundtrack. Enjoy! Lyrics are from azlyrics)

You make it look like its magic

Cause I can see nobody, nobody but you, you, you

I'm never confused

Hey, hey

I'm so used to being used

(Pre-hook):

So I love when you call unexpected

Cause I hate when the moment's expected

So I'ma care for you, you, you

I'ma care for you, you, you, yeah

(Hook)

Cause girl you're perfect

You're always worth it

And you deserve it

The way you work it

Cause girl you earned it

Girl you earned it

You know our love would be tragic

So don't you pay it, don't pay it no mind

We live with no lies

Hey, hey

You're my favourite kind of night

(Pre hook and hook)

On that lonely night

We said it wouldn't be love

But we felt the rush

It made us believe it was only us

Convinced we were broken inside, inside

(Hook)

Robin sighed and stretched. He got up and put back everything. He looked around and went back to his room.

The T.V went black, and everyone looked at Robin who was squirming under their gaze. Everyone was silent for a few moments. Then, they shouted out one question

'Since when did you start playing the violin?!'

'Okay, okay, ease it up! I started playing after I decided to come to Jump City and I took tutorials. This was just before we decided to group together but I can play other instruments such as the guitar and the piano. There, happy?' Robin answered quickly. Everyone stared at him and dropped their gaze. Raven floated towards Robin and asked the main question;

'Why didn't you tell us?'

Robin ducked his head in embarrassment and guilt and said ' because I thought you guys would tease me about it' and looked up. Everyone had their eyebrows raised. Beast Boy decided to break the silence and asked everyone to huddle except Robin. After a few minutes, they broke up. Cyberborg came forward and said

'You can play music but just don't do it secretly yeah?'

Robin thought about it and gave out a relieved smile and answered back 'Okay.'

Annnddd there we go! Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. If you did, leave a review

And I guess I'll see you guys soon. Happy reading! – thedemonsnake


End file.
